Len
Kagamine Len (鏡音レン) was initially a Japanese-only male voicebank for the Vocaloid voice synthesizer software, including an English voicebank as of 2015 with the V4 release. Len is portrayed by me with a level-headed, introverted, serious, yet curious AI, capable of looking at situations from a more rational point of view. What he lacks in social skills are made up for in logical reasoning and vocabulary, the later with a noticeable amount of Keigo. He gets oddly excitable near technology and things pertaining to physics, wanting to know every single little thing about the objects. Rin refers to this phenomena as one of his 'nerd moments'. As the second of the twins to be conceptualized, Len is considered the younger of the siblings. Backstory Len, as the rest of his fellow vocaloid brethren, is a singing android built by a company with the purpose to lend his voice to others so that they may create wonderful songs with it. A bit of a special case for being making a '2 by the price of 1' duo with his sister, their days were spent in the Crypton household in-between practicing sessions, performances and whatever leisure time was left, which the male vocaloid would often spend reading or playing video-games. Every night, they'd lay down on their charging pods and recharge to do it all over again the next morning. Composed of MEIKO, KAITO, the Kagamines themselves, Miku and Luka, there was always some funny shenanigans and/or conflicts occurring in the household and surprisingly enough for such a rigid schedule, days were never dull or even the same around the Crypton family. Trivia * The surname Kagamine is formed by the kanjis for 'Mirror' (鏡) and 'Sound' (音), the meaning being literally 'mirror sound' making allusion to the fact that Rin and Len are considered mirror images of each other. Len is simply a derivative of 'Left', though due to the lack of 'L' sounds in Japanese it may also be romanized as 'Ren'. * Len is 5' 11' (156cm) tall and weighs 410 lbs (almost 186kg). The top arc and side caps of the headset are detachable in case there's a need to change the color and/or design to match with the many costumes. Capabilities: * The twins consoles are filled to the brim with variated functions either related to OS tools or to better assist with their purpose of performing. As such it is composed of the following 'tabs': System check-up tools (Temperature, RAM, Internal Memory and error monitoring), Vocal settings, Instrument and MIDI database, a limited browser (Unable to make downloads and locks suspicious websites instantly to avoid tampers with the system), AM/FM Radio and Connection trays (USB, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and a direct link to the other's console). At the top of every screen, similar to a smartphone, there are Wi-Fi and battery status trackers. * Len's instrument database is composed of his signature keytar, drumset, piano, harmonica, violin, shamisen, brass French horn and a full set of turntables. Both twins also have a mic stand, a solo microphone, a megaphone and a pair of speakers as options. There can only exist a max of two of the same instrument at once (one for each, save for speakers where the max is four) and when together the twins can share their instruments with each-other using the console link. Len's instruments are always white with gold details and the F clef somewhere in the design. * The vocal settings tab is composed by sliders labelled: Breathiness (BRE), Brightness (BRI), Clearness (CLE), Gender Factor (GEN) and Opening (OPE). They're the staple of every Vocaloid voicebank and how users tune a voicebank to their liking. It allows for every creator to have their own unique ways of making the voice sound, furthering the idea that two songs will hardly sound exactly the same. There are also checkboxes for the Appended voicebanks, which are variations of the default voice. Len's append options are Power, Cold (more soft and whispery) and Serious (a bit of a harsher voice, clearer phonemes). * The many objects in the database, append voicebanks and gender factor setting are heavily relying on the Vocaloid's inherent ability to create solid holograms and/or trick the tactical senses of others with the right stimulus. As such, any instrument that doesn't instantly dematerializes once it leaves the twin's hands (for example, the pianos and keyboards) can still not be played by another person, even if they can touch and press/pluck at the keys/strings. The sound doesn't come from the instruments themselves but from the Vocaloid itself, the instrument is simply a receiver of those settings. * Similarly, genderbending with the GEN setting, or selecting an appended voicebank will apparently influence the Vocaloid's appearance, though the new attire and or changes in height are no more than more visual and tactical cues. Normally, there are no changes in personality assigned to these setting, though external unexpected factors could potentially influence such a thing. * Len's Appended voicebanks can be differentiated visually by the color of the choker's LEDs: Yellow for Power, Blue for Cold and Purple for Serious. LenAppendPower.png|Append Outfit Lenka.png|Genderbent Form: Lenka Components/Caution: * Physically, the twins come with their own sets of cables (USB, Aux Cord) about 2 meters long each, located inside a hidden drawer located in the underside of one of the sides of the headset, while the other will hold the entrances themselves in case objects needed to be plugged into the Vocaloid instead. They each also have their own USB adapter in case they need to recharge from a socket, though being solar-power compatible, it shouldn't be a frequent concern, except for nocturne use. * Ever since the update from V2 Act 1 into Act 2, it has been added a chest compartment where food residue will be accumulated and combusted for extra energy, though not nearly as efficient as an electrical current. It has been requested by Rin and her brother doesn't use his at all, on the strong conviction that it is a completely pointless feature. * Not built for highly demanding situations, stressful and overwhelming happenings can cause a Vocaloid's components to overheat, causing functions to glitch, the OS to freeze and in extreme conditions, the whole system to prompt an emergency shutdown to protect itself from permanent damage. Emergency reboots will then be followed by a long and cautious file check-up to pinpoint and correct possible corruption of data before the Vocaloid can be operant again. To avoid being strenuous to the system, it is recommended to properly shutdown your Vocaloid with the usage of the provided power down button located on their 'shirt's chest area. Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Vocaloid